User talk:Angela
Account Borrowing Hey Angela, I was wondering if you can make something that can allow us to borrow inactive people's accounts like, User:Jellochuu, User:Me at work, or even User:User142. Do you think this will be a good idea? Slipknot Darkrai 21:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. Why would you need to borrow their accounts? Angela (talk | help forum) 01:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Probably since you can test if their old accounts still work. I also think since they wern't used since 2008, 2009, etc. It would be a good idea to take their place. Don't let any user do it. Let just trustworthy users do it like me, the person who came up with the idea. Also there is jut something about it that I want to do that I can't seem to figure out. Now do you get it? Slipknot Darkrai 11:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :They might still be logging in to use their watchlist, so I can't say they haven't been used for that long. There's no reason for another person to use their accounts. New users should instead create their own account under their own name so that it's clear who is actually using the account. Angela (talk | help forum) 01:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Jellochuu Can you restore his userpage on this wiki and pokemon wikia. Charitwo just did one revision on pokemon wikia. Also I wish I were a VSTF....... Slipknot Darkrai 13:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to see his userpage because I am curious what Jellochuu states on his userpage. Slipknot Darkrai 13:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to do that since Jellochuu deleted it. It's up to him if he wants to keep that information private. Angela (talk | help forum) 01:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about all these questions, but you are my favorite Staff Member and how did you create wikia? Slipknot Darkrai 13:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's best if you send questions using special:contact since I won't always be able to check my talk pages. Angela (talk | help forum) 01:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sysop OK I am quite angry because I am blocked on Nintendopedia. This is so annoying I want to die. I am trying to tell Bentendo that I am sorry I didn't know that. Meanwhile I just didn't know better. That is one reason why I want to be a VSTF. The other one is because I can organize wikia out. Third is because I am tired of blocks. If you can do anything about it the do. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 19:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Charitwo Charitwo is the sysop and b-crat of Pokemon Wikia, but he doesn't do cleanup on that wiki and I am currntly in a ban there. Besides Charitwo blocked me on Community Wikia for posting messages on his talk page. Besides he almost never visits there and reverts vandalism. This is crazy can you do something about this? thanks Slipknot Darkrai 13:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC)